monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Catrine DeMew/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista lalek Catrine DeMew. Lalki Scaris: City of Frights Catrine_DeMew_doll.jpg|Lalka Catrine_DeMew_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7295 W tej serii Catrine ubrana jest w bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami. Jest ona w pastelowe (różowe, fioletowe i granatowe) poziome paski. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest liliową chustą w czarne zawijane wzorki. W skład ubioru lalki wchodzi również dwuwarstwowa spódniczka. Pierwsza z nich jest czarna, ozdobiona fioletowymi kropkami w dolnej części, natomiast druga - w czarne, granatowe i liliowe poziome paski. Talia Catrine przepasana jest liliowym pasem, do którego przytwierdzony jest przybornik tego samego koloru. Znajduje się w nim kilka kredek. Buty dziewczyny są liliowe, na wysokim obcasie. Ozdobione są one licznymi rzemykami wokół kostek. Podeszwy butów są w kształcie kredek pastelowych, a obcas - kilku pędzli. Na obu dłoniach dziewczyny założone są czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieją czarne, okrągłe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Do pudełka dołączona jest czarna torebka z uchwytem tego samego koloru. Widnieje na nim liliowy nadruk przedstawiający wieżę Eiffla. New Scaremester Catrine_NS_doll.png|Lalka Catrine_NS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: BGD88 W tej serii włosy Catrine zaczesane są całkowicie do tyłu. Co więcej, są one wyprostowane. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi błękitna apaszka. Lalka ubrana jest w bluzkę z czarnymi rękawami, ozdobioną czarnymi, różowymi i fioletowymi pionowymi paskami. Wykończona jest ona czarną falbanką. Catrine ma na sobie również spódniczkę o takim samym wzorze, jaki widnieje na bluzce. Również ona wykończona jest czarną falbaną. Na ogonie lalki można zauważyć czarną kokardkę. Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe, ozdobione licznymi wyżłobieniami. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torba z czarnymi uchwytami oraz różowy iCoffin. Ghoul Chat Catrine_GC_doll.png|Lalka Catrine_GC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Chat' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CBX57 W tej serii włosy Catrine są upięte w koński ogon, który sięga do łopatek dziewczyny. Co więcej, jego końce są pokręcone. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową sukienkę, sięgającą ud. Jej rękawy są krótkie i spiczaste. Górna część ubranka ozdobiona jest poziomymi, czarnymi, "spływającymi" paskami, a druga - wzorkami przedstawiającymi ciastka. Buty Catrine są tego samego koloru co sukienka. Są one na obcasie i sięgają kostki dziewczyny. Do pudełka dołączony jest telefon o tym samym kolorze, co buty. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Rochelle Goyle. Gloom and Bloom Catrine_GaB_doll.jpg|Lalka Catrine_GAB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CDC05 * Numer modelu: CDC08 W tej serii włosy Catrine są pofalowane i sięgające do bioder. Jej grzywka zaczesana jest na lewą stronę czoła. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się granatowa opaska z kwiatem tego samego koloru, ozdobionym niebieskimi elementami. Szyja lalki przepasana jest zielonym naszyjnikiem w kształcie kokardki z czaszką. Catrine ubrana jest w liliową sukienkę, której ramiączka wykonane są z fioletowej siateczki. Jest ona ozdobiona wzorem przedstawiającym purpurowe lilie. Przytwierdzono także do niej czarny, plastikowy kwiat, a w pasie przepasana jest granatowym kawałkiem materiału. Co więcej - dół ubrania jest asymetryczny. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieją dwie bransoletki - granatowa i purpurowa. Buty Catrine są błękitne, na wysokim obcasie i z odkrytymi palcami. Utrzymują się one na rzemykach. Do kostek dziewczyny przyczepiono fioletowe kwiaty z różowymi zdobieniami. Do lalki dołączone są fioletowe grabki, granatowe kwiaty w zielonej donicy z uszkami oraz pamiętnik. Fangtastic Fitness Catrine_MF_doll.png|Lalka Catrine_FF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fangtastic Fitness' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHW74 * Numer modelu: CHW76 W tej serii grzywka Catrine znajduje się po prawej stronie jej czoła, natomiast włosy dziewczyny związane zostały w koński ogon. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowy top w poziome, szare paski. Całość utrzymuje się na wrzosowej siateczce, wiązanej na szyi dziewczyny. Catrine ma także na sobie różowe spodnie w czarne paski. Do lalki dołączono zestaw malinowych i wrzosowych hantli. Shriek Wrecked Catrine SW doll.jpg|Lalka Catrine SW art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Shriek Wrecked' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DTV82 * Numer modelu: DTV83 W tej serii włosy Catrine są pofalowane i sięgają ramion. Co więcej widnieją w nich różowe i fioletowe pasemka. Na głowie nosi czarny beret z różową kokardą. Ucho przebite jest srebrnym kolczykiem. Na szyi nosi srebrny łańcuszek z liny z wisiorkiem w kształcie kotwicy oraz różową kokardą. Lalka ubrana jest we wrzosową sukienkę na czarnych ramiączkach we wzory białych, czarnych i różowych gwiazd, fioletowe myszki z białymi ozdobami, różowe róże i jaskółki oraz niebieskie kotwice oplątane białymi linami. Dół obszyty jest dwa razy czarną nitką. Torebka jest intensywnie niebieska, ozdobiona różowymi wizerunkami kotwicy ze spływającą substancją, czaszką i kokardą. Rączka wygląda jakby była zrobiona z liny. Buty lalki to sandały na koturnie w tym samym odcieniu co torebka, ozdobione z przodu różowymi kokardami. Lalki niskobudżetowe |-| Sweet Treats= Catrine Dessert Themed doll.jpg|Lalka Catrine Dessert Themed art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet Treats' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DXX75 Włosy Catrine są proste i sięgają nieco poniżej talii. Na głowie ma pomarańczową opaskę z ozdobą w kształcie donutów z ciemnoróżową polewą. Lalka ubrana jest w szarą, ołówkową sukienkę na różowych ramiączkach, wykończoną bladoniebieską falbanką u dołu, w kolorowe wzory donutów, pędzli, "namalowanych" buziek, palet oraz kartonów mleka. Jej buty mają kolor falbanki. Są to trampki na koturnie kończące się na kostce, ozdobione motywem falbanek, kocich pyszczków i nićmi kłębka. en:Catrine DeMew/merchandise Kategoria:Catrine DeMew Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Lalki 2017 Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:New Scaremester Kategoria:Ghoul Chat Kategoria:Gloom and Bloom Kategoria:Fangtastic Fitness Kategoria:Shriek Wrecked Kategoria:Lalki niskobudżetowe